Promise
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Jean Kirschtein, seorang pemuda Perancis yang kuliah di Jepang, bertemu dengan Armin Arlert, pembuat sushi yang mencuri hatinya, dan mengubah hidupnya. Oh, sorry for bad summary gomen masih abal.. The cover is NOTmine. :)
1. Chapter 1

Promise

Rate/Genre: T/Romance, Drama

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Pairing: JeAru

Warning!__Shounen-Ai, AU, Tata bahasa kacau, OOC, typo(s), dst.

Happy Reading!

つつつつつ

Chapter 1

Jean Kirschtein merenggangkan otot-ototnya, setelah hampir enam jam duduk di depan layar monitor tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Lelah memang, tapi tidak ada waktu lagi bagi dirinya untuk bersantai.

Saat ini, Jean sedang menjalani hukuman mengetik skripsi sebanyak sembilan bab, yang diberikan oleh Sir Rivaille—dosen yang menangkap basah dirinya sedang tertidur pulas saat Rivaille sedang mengisi kelas. Dosen dengan tinggi badan kurang lebih 160cm itu memang tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman bagi siapa saja yang berani berulah dikelasnya.

—Dan disinilah Jean, terjebak dalam ratusan kata yang rumit—yang bahkan sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, _tugas ini tak kunjung selesai!_ gerutu Jean dalam hati.

Ia butuh bantuan Marco. Lagipula, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, sahabatnya itu jauh lebih pintar. Ya, Jean harus mengakui tentang hal yang satu itu.

Maka, Jean memutuskan untuk membawa _copy_an skripsinya, dan pergi ke rumah Marco untuk dimintai tolong membantunya menyelesaikan tugas dari Sir Rivaille.

つつつつつ

"Wow, aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan, Jean? Kau benar-benar mengerjakan ini sendirian?" tanya Marco tak percaya.

"Jadi maksudmu, orang sepertiku tidak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini, heh?" Jean menyamankan dirinya di ranjang empuk beralaskan sprei biru bermotif awan milik Marco sembari membaca komik—yang juga milik Marco Bodt.

Pemuda dengan bintik di kedua pipinya terkekeh pelan. "Hey, kau tidak membawakanku sesuatu, Jean?" tanyanya.

"Sesuatu apa?" Jean menoleh, berpikir sejenak. "Oh, komikmu itu belum selesai kubaca, akan kukembalikan setelah aku menamatkan semuanya." ucap pemuda bersurai coklat keabu-abuan itu sembari melanjutkan membaca komiknya—eh, komik temannya.

Marco menggeleng. "Maksudku bukan itu, Jean. Intinya, belikan aku makanan. Aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi, dan ini sudah mendekati jam makan siang."

"Tapi yang murah saja ya, aku sedang hemat."

"Ahaha, kau selalu bilang begitu, Jean."

つつつつつ

Jean memusatkan pandangannya kearah toko makanan di sekitar rumah Marco. Semua toko tutup, hanya ada sebuah kedai sushi yang buka diseberang.

Awalnya Jean ragu, _kedai tua itu sepertinya mencurigakan_, begitu pikir Jean. Akan tetapi, tidak ada pilihan lain, daripada Marco mati kelaparan, dan tidak menyelesaikan skripsi yang harus segera dikumpul besok, lebih baik ia membelikannya sushi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!" sambut sesosok pirang dengan yukata yang membalut tubuh mungilnya ramah dari balik meja kayu panjang, ketika Jean memasuki kedai tersebut. "Mau pesan apa?" ucapnya manis seraya menyodorkan selembar _menu _ke arah Jean yang menghampirinya.

Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Err, tolong buatkan aku apa saja, yang penting bisa mengenyangkan temanku."

"Kelihatannya anda bukan orang Jepang, apa anda belum pernah mencoba sushi, Tuan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Jean seadanya. "T-tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di Jepang!" lanjutnya.

Sosok pirang itu hanya bergumam 'o' setelahnya, ia kemudian mulai mengambil _yaki nori_ dan meletakannya ke atas _makisu _yang sudah beralaskan _plastic wrap. _Jean memperhatikan tangan mungil pemuda itu, dengan lincah ia memotong-motong _avocado_, dan sesuatu yang Jean yakin, bahwa itu adalah ketimun, hanya saja terlihat berbeda dibanding ketimun biasa.

"Itu ketimun 'kan?" tanya Jean ragu.

"_Ha'i_, ini ketimun Jepang, Tuan. Kami menyebutnya_ zucchini_." Jean mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan avocado dan zucchini, ia mengambil dadar telur, _kani steak_, dan selada untuk dipotong memanjang.

Jean terpaku akan kecepatan tangan sosok pirang dihadapannya dalam memotong. Kelihatannya, ia memang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal masak-memasak.

Setelah selesai memotong, ia mulai mengambil nasi dan meratakannya diatas _yaki nori_ yang sudah diletakkan tadi. Kemudian, ia mulai menyusun avocado, zucchini, dadar telur, kani steak, dan selada diatas nasi—yang jean yakin masih panas, tersebut.

Kemudian, dengan lihai, sosok pirang itu mulai menggulung sushi tersebut, menggunakan _makisu_. Ditekan-tekannya sedikit, setelah dirasa cukup, ia mulai membuka _makisu_ tersebut, dan terlihatlah sebuah sushi.

Sosok pirang itu kemudian memotong-motong sushi tersebut menjadi delapan bagian. Kemudian meletakkannya diatas piring ceper, dan diolesi _mayonaise_ sebelum akhirnya diberikan ke arah Jean.

"Err, aku memesan untuk dibawa pulang, Nona."

Sosok pirang itu tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa, Tuan. Sebaiknya dicicipi dulu, sebelum memesan." ucapnya.

Jean mengangguk, ia mengambil sumpit dengan ragu, dan mulai menusuk sushi itu. Ia mulai memasukkan potongan sushi kedalam mulutnya. "Ini enak sekali, aku pesan empat porsi, nona!" ucap Jean mantap.

Sosok pirang itu mengangguk, kemudian mulai membuat sushi untuk Jean bawa pulang, sementara Jean, ia sibuk memasukan potongan demi potongan sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa," ucap sosok pirang itu. "Aku ini laki-laki, Tuan." Jean tersedak, ketika potongan sushi terakhir masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sungguh tidak elit.

Segera, ia menyambar _ocha_ yang berada disebelah piring sushinya.

"K-Kau serius?!" ucap Jean akhirnya,

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan mantap, "Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan, Tuan?"

Jean turut mengangguk, "Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu.. Orang lain yang datang kesini, pasti juga punya pemikiran yang sama denganku."

"Kedai ini baru buka pagi tadi, Tuan." pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, "Anda adalah pelanggan pertamaku," Jean melongo.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Jean menggaruk tengkuknya malu, "K-Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kenalan dulu, Jean Kirschtein, 18."

"Armin Arlert, 16 tahun." ia pun menjabat tangan Jean dengan senang, "Anda teman pertamaku, Tuan."

Sekali lagi, Jean melongo. "T-Teman?"

"Boleh 'kan, jika aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Tuan?" tanya Armin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"E-Eh?" Jean salah tingkah, "Tentu saja.. Tapi—berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan! Apa aku terlihat setua itu, heh?"

Armin menggeleng, "Maafkan aku, tapi memang harus memanggil begitu untuk pelanggan."

"—Terkecuali untukku, panggil aku Jean."

"B-Baiklah, Jean-san!"

Jean menggeleng, "Jean. Jean, saja."

"Baiklah, Jean." ucap Armin akhirnya, Jean mengangguk. "Ini pesananmu, Tu—Jean!"

"Berapa?"

"Tidak perlu membayar, ini gratis untuk pelanggan sekaligus teman pertamaku!" Jean melongo untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"S-Serius? Gratis?" Armin mengangguk.

"T-Terimakasih, Armin! Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak.. Temanku bisa mati kelaparan," ucap Jean asal.

"_Itterashai_, lain kali datang lagi ya!" Jean berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yo." dengan sok kerennya.

つつつつつ

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, kau lama sekali, Jean."

"Semua toko makanan disini tutup, akhirnya aku membeli ini." ia menyerahkan bungkusan _styrofoam_ ke arah Marco.

"Sushi? Setauku disekitar sini tak ada kedai sushi." ucap Marco sembari memakan sushi tersebut, "Umh.. Ini enak!"

Jean mengangguk, "Kedai itu baru buka pagi tadi, dan aku adalah pelanggan pertamanya." Jean kembali menyamankan diri diranjang empuk Marco.

"Ini semua untukku, Jean?" tanya Marco.

Jean tak menyahut. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya masih tertuju pada pemuda pirang tadi.

_"Boleh 'kan, jika aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Tuan?"_

Rambut pirang, bola mata berwarna biru cerah, senyuman itu.. Sepertinya Jean familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu.

Tapi, siapa dia?

~To be Continued~

A/N: Yatta! Akhirnya ni fic kelar juga. Etto, gaje banget ya?maklum masih abal T.T)a Ne, disini aku bikin Armin sebagai orang Jepang asli, dan jago dalam hal memasak, sedangkan Jean itu orang Perancis yang tinggal di Jepang karena kuliah disini. Yah, kalo dilihat-lihat, Jean kelihatannya pelit gitu ya? ==a wkwk *dilempar makisu* gomen ne, Jean nggak pelit kok sebenarnya. Tapi kalau dikasih gratis, ya dia mau mau aja gitu, hoho.

Kritik dan saran bisa diterima lewat review, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic pertamaku di fandom SnK ini.

Salam hangat, Haruki Aizawa.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chap 2 datang minna! *tereak pake toa* krik..krik..krik *gaje* *dibuang*

Sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian para readers (baik yang meninggalkan jejak berupa review, follow, faves atau silent reader) kalian bener-bener mau menerima saya dengan baik disini. saya jadi terharu TwT *lap ingus* /jangannak

Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan, maaf juga kalau kurang berkenan dihati kalian. tapi, saya harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya lakukan(?) soo, happy reading minna, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah, kesempatan yang bagus bagi Jean, karena ia berencana untuk berolahraga disekitar lapangan yang dekat dengan daerah apartementnya. Jean bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, karena―oh, sungguh, jika diberikan waktu luang meskipun hanya sedikit saja, Jean pasti akan memanfaatkannya untuk tidur. Baginya, tidur jauh lebih baik dibandingkan belajar kelompok, pergi jalan-jalan atau sebagainya yang teman-temannya lakukan seperti biasa. Karena menurut Jean, tidur adalah saat dimana kau berhibernasi sementara waktu dan mengumpulkan energy untuk kemudian digunakan saat sedang dibutuhkan.

Setelah selesai membasuh diri, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian _jogging_―kaos putih yang ditutupi jaket hitam bergaris merah, dan celana training hitam bergaris merah. pemuda bersurai coklat keabu-abuan itu mengikat tali sepatu sneakers merahnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Skip―anjing peliharaannya.

"Pagi, Skip. Saatnya jalan-jalan," sapa Jean seraya menepuk badan anjing berjenis _Akita Inu_ miliknya.

"Guk! Guk!" Anjing dengan bulu berwarna coklat putih itu mengibaskan ekornya, tanda bahwa ia menyukai tindakan sang majikan. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Jean setelah diikatkan dengan seutas tali biru yang dikaitkan dilubang kecil yang terdapat di sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama Skip tersebut.

Jean berlari santai bersama anjingnya, diiringi dengan sebuah lagu yang dihasilkan dari headphone berwarna silver miliknya. Pagi ini ia merasa begitu hidup, ia tak pernah merasakan segarnya udara di pagi hari―mungkin karena belum tercemar polusi, ia juga tak merasakan bisingnya kendaraan di pagi hari, yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah orang-orang yang sama sepertinya, berolahraga. Ada yang terlihat sedang bermeditasi, bermain bola, jogging, hingga senam pun ada. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibu-Ibu tetangga sebelah.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama berlari mengitari lapangan, Jean memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia menyamankan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang berada disebelah pohon. Buliran-buliran keringat jatuh membasahi baju yang tertutupi oleh jaket hitam bergaris merahnya, ia merasa haus. Sayang, ia lupa membawa dompet.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa!" gerutu Jean.

Jean memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya, olahraga sudah cukup sampai disini. Ia merasa sudah segar kembali, "Skip, kurasa sebaiknya kita pu―"

"―lang." ucapan Jean berjeda lama ketika sadar bahwa peliharaan kesayangannya, Skip tak berada disisinya. Jean terbelalak, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha untuk menemukan anjing berjenis Akita tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya iris coklat madunya berhasil menangkap sosok Skip.

―Yang sedang berlari menuju jalan raya.

"Oi, Skip!" ia berlari berusaha mengejar Skip. Bisa gawat jika Skip menyebrang sembarangan seperti itu, bagaimana jika ia ditabrak oleh kendaraan yang melaju kencang?

Dan benar saja, dari arah yang berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil mewah dengan laju kecepatan yang terbilang sangat kencang. Di pagi buta seperti ini.

Ia semakin panik ketika sosok pirang berseragam olahraga―yang sepertinya adalah seorang siswa, berusaha menyelamatkan Skip. Maka, Jean memutuskan untuk makin mempercepat larinya dan menerjang Skip dan manusia berhati malaikat tersebut.

―Hingga akhirnya, mereka bertiga sama-sama terhempas di trotoar dipinggir Jalan.

"Ugh.." Jean meringis, baru saja merasa sehat dan bugar akibat olahraga tadi, eh sekarang harus merasakan sakitnya badan yang terhempas mencium aspal jalanan.

"Ittai.." ringis pemuda dibawahnya. Jean terbelalak, ia lupa jika ia juga bersama orang lain yang berusaha menyelamatkan anjingnya. Dengan cepat Jean bangkit dari posisi terlungkupnya, "Ah, maaf!"

Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya perlahan, seraya menatap iris hazel pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Hazel bertemu Sapphire.

Coklat madu bertemu Biru Langit.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Armin!"

"Jean!"

.

.

"T-Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Jean."

"Eh? Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Armin. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Skip." Ucap Jean seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Guk!" Skip mengibaskan ekornya, menjilati tangan Armin―yang sontak membuat Armin sedikit kaget.

"Eh?!"

"O-Oi, Skip, hentikan. Kau harus sopan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu." Kata Jean mengintrupsi.

Armin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget saja. Lucu sekali, jadi namanya Skip?"

Jean mengangguk. "Yeah, namanya Skip. Dia anjing pemberian temanku sewaktu SMA dulu." Armin bergumam 'o' setelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Armin. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Pemuda blonde yang sedang duduk disebelahnya tertawa pelan sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan―sungguh anggun, yang tanpa sadar membuat Jean sedikit terpana. "Setiap hari Senin, kelasku selalu olahraga disini, Jean." Jean mengangguk, menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaannya barusan.

"Eh, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Jean lagi.

"Di _Shiganshina High School_. Kau di _Recon University_ kan?"

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa tau?" dan pertanyaan Jean barusan ditanggapi dengan seulas senyuman manis Armin sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Marco-_san_ sering datang ke kedai kami. Ia sering memesan sushi dengan porsi yang banyak, dia juga ramah, ternyata dia baik sekali, ya."

Jean melongo. Marco? Maksudnya Marco Bodt temannya itu? Oh, tidak. Jean tak tau harus senang atau tidak mendengar berita ini. Senang, karena akhirnya Armin mendapatkan 'teman' baru setelah dirinya, atau Sedih, karena Armin pasti tak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang teman membayar sushi yang telah dibeli. Tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Jean?" Armin mengibaskan tangan mungilnya kearah wajah Jean―berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jean dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Maaf."

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Armin lagi, Jean menggeleng.

"Err, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak terluka gara-gara insiden tadi, 'kan?" tanya Jean antusias.

Armin menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, ini semua berkatmu, Jean."

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu merasakan panas diwajahnya. "Ano, Armin.. Apa kau punya air?"

"Ah, tentu." Armin merogoh isi tasnya, mengambil sebotol minum air lalu memberikannya kepada Jean.

"Terimakasih," Armin memperhatikan Jean yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya, keringatnya bercucuran, terlihat jelas bahwa Jean sangat kehausan. Setengah dari air mineralnya, ia pakai untuk menyirami suraian coklat keabu-abuannya―berusaha untuk mengurangi hawa panas ditubuhnya. Ah, tak sadarkah Jean bahwa selain Armin, gadis-gadis diluar sana banyak yang terpana akan gaya Jean yang maskulin itu.

"Hey, aku baru menyadari satu hal.." Armin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mulai tertarik dengan pernyataan Jean. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau mirip salah satu temanku, Christa. Sangat mirip, mulai dari rambut, mata, pokoknya kalian sangat mirip. Hanya saja, Christa itu perempuan." Jean terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, begitu ya. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa orangya, andai saja bisa bertemu.." lirih Armin.

Jean terdiam sejenak, lalu sebuah ide muncul di otaknya yang biasanya lambat bekerja itu. "Ah, aku tau, minggu depan, kampusku akan mengadakan festival budaya. Kebetulan, kelas kami masih kebingungan akan menyajikan menu apa di stand makanan saat festival nanti. Kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami? Sushimu sangat lezat, aku yakin pasti akan ada banyak yang berminat!"

"Tapi, aku―"

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan menemukan banyak teman baru disana." timpal Jean lagi.

"B-Baiklah."

"Yosha! Kalau begitu, nanti sore, setelah pulang dari kuliah, aku boleh ke kedaimu 'kan, Armin?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Kau benar-benar akan datang, 'kan?" tanya Armin antusias.

"Tunggu aku jam empat, oke."

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku pergi dulu, Jean. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Armin membungkukkan badannya setelah mengelus kepala Skip―anjing Jean, kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti segerombolan siswa yang menggunakan seragam yang sama sepertinya.

Jean mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika melihat Armin berjalan dibelakang mereka, sendirian.

_"Anda teman pertamaku, Tuan."_

_"Boleh 'kan, jika aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Tuan?"_

"Baiklah, Skip. Ayo kita pulang,"

"Guk!"

.

.

"Baiklah, kelas berakhir sampai disini. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan~" kata Hanji, diiringi salam hormat dari siswa-siswanya.

Ah, ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu Jean. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Jean tak kuat harus menahan kantuk dan duduk tegap selama tiga jam mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosennya yang gila akan eksperimen itu.

Oh, Hanji adalah salah satu dari tiga dosen yang paling dihindari Jean Kirschtein. Selain _freak_, dia juga seorang dosen yang kepo akan privasi orang.

Eren, salah satu teman―atau kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai_ rival_ Jean, merupakan mahasiswa favorit Hanji Zoe, mengapa demikian? Setiap Hanji mengisi kelas, matanya selalu berkilat ―seperti hendak memburu titans, mendekati pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu, lalu melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh, seperti; "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Levi?" "Kalian sudah sampai tahap mana?" atau "Apakah ia terlihat ganas dimalam hari?" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Eren ketakutan dan berakhir dengan _death glare _dari Mikasa Ackerman.

Jean tau, orang yang dimaksud Hanji adalah Sir Rivaille, dosen yang juga merupakan yang paling dihindari Jean. Memang benar, bahwa perlakuan sir Rivaille kepada Eren 'agak' spesial. Entah itu hanya sekedar gossip, atau memang kenyataan.

Tapi Jean tak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula, masing-masing orang juga punya privasi, dan tentunya tak mau jika privasi tersebut dipertanyakan secara, err―paksa?

Iris hazelnya menatap kearah jendela, memperhatikan daun-daun yang sudah mengering, meninggalkan sang pohon yang tetap setia menunggu datangnya daun-daun baru yang nantinya akan mempercantik pohon itu.

_Pluk._

Sesuatu mengenai kepala Jean, membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "…. Marco, ada apa?"

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Marco memutar tempat duduk didepan Jean, menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Begitulah.." sahut Jean. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan daun-daun kering yang berguguran diluar sana.

"Hey, Marco.. Kau tak pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa kau sudah mengenal Armin?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu.." Marco tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau sendiri tidak bertanya, lagipula aku sangat suka sushi buatannya."

"Hey, Hey.. tapi kau bayar kan?" tanya Jean mengintimidasi, Marco tertawa pelan sembari menjawab, "Tentu saja aku membayarnya, Jean.." Jean mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Oi, Christa!" sapa Jean setelah melihat sosok pirang cantik yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya―dengan sosok perempuan coklat disebelahnya. "Ya?" jawabnya,

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk menu stand kita." Ucap Jean seraya menyenderka tubuhnya dikursi miliknya, sembari melipat kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana dengan sushi? Bento? Dan makanan jepang lainnya sebagai menu untuk stand kita?"

Christa mengangguk, "Boleh saja.. tapi dimana kita bisa mencari orang yang pandai memasak semuanya? Waktu kita tidak banyak, Jean."

"Soal itu, aku sudah punya jawabannya. Kau ada waktu? Akan kuajak kau ke tempat pembuat _sushi_ kenalanku." Kata Jean.

"Hanya hingga pukul empat saja. Aku dan Ymir akan pergi menemui Sasha nanti."

Jean, Marco, Christa, dan Ymir pun datang menuju kedai sushi Armin. Setlah lama menunggu, Armin pun menampakkan dirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat dipertemukan satu sama lain.

"Armin?!"

"Historia?!"

* * *

To be Continued!

* * *

A/N: Kyaaaa, sumimasen banget banget banget. Saya ngupdate lama, ficnya abal juga, tapi bagaimanapun juga cerita harus tetap berjalan *plak* gomen ne, kalau ngerasa kurang sret sama ficnya. Huehehehe, saya juga minta maaf atas keleletan update ficnya (buat yang masih mau baca)

Oh ya, makasih juga buat semua yang sudah review fanficnya ya. Baik yang review, fave, dan follow.. seriously, kalian itu penyemangat saya :') /dibuang

Kritik dan saran bisa diterima lewat review.

Domo Arigatou,

Harukichi Aizawa


End file.
